We'll make it
by beautiful-basket-kc
Summary: A hostage rescue goes wrong. Sharon and Andy get in the cross fire. One-shot.


The last thing I remember is Louie yelling over the walkie, telling me and Sharon to get out of the warehouse and then a blow. I grabbed Sharon and turned my back towards the explosion. I dropped to the floor. I moved her out of my way, so I wouldn't hurt her. I reached my hand out trying to grab hers. I finally got a hold on her hand, but she didn't add pressure. I look over to see blood surrounding her head as she laid there motionless. Even though my whole back side of my body was burning with glass and burns, I dragged my body closer to hers. I tried to lean my body on my arm, but my arm gave from under me. I dropped my upper back to the floor, wincing in pain. "Sharon?" I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. After staring at her and nothing happened, I truly yelled. "Sharon!" As I squeezed her hand. I saw her flutter her eyes open. "Sharon, come on Sharon, honey look at me." Her eyes were wide open now. She stroked her thumb over my hand as she stared at it. I glanced down at our hands than back up to her eyes. She started to open her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead she smiled as her eyes became glassy. I squeezed her hand as I smirked. I picked up her hand and brought it up to my lips. I kissed her hand softly then brought it back down as my grip tightened. I looked back up at her eyes to see her eyes closing and her smile fading. "Shar, Sharon, stay with me, come on, Sharon." I yelled. She was none responsive. I rolled over on my back as I let the pain engulf me into darkness.  
Now I'm siting in a hospital bed, staring out the window waiting for a nurse to come in a check on my back. I apparently had stitches on a big part of my back, thanks to a big piece of glass. I didn't give a shit about me right now, I just needed to see how Sharon was. I knew I was gonna live, but I didn't know about Sharon. The nurse came in and asked me to lean forward so she could check the stitches. Even though I was in pain, I managed to ask, "I have a friend that is also in here, her name is. . ." The nurse nodded "Sharon Raydor?" The nursed asked. I nodded my head confusingly. "Yes, how did. . ." The nurses nodded. "I was just there, she is awake, and I'm happy to let you know, that she is asking about you too." The nurse looked at me mischievously. "Um, a guy came by earlier, his last I believe was Provenza or something like that, and he dropped some clothes off. Your fine but your going to have to take a 3 week leave off of going out into the field, and the day before you are able to go out into the action, You will be able to get the stitches out. So, if you would like to get dressed, I would gladly take you to see her." I nodded my head eyebrows raised. 'That was really weird' I thought to myself. I waited for the nurse to take my IV out and for her to exit the room before changing. After I changed out of the hospital gown and into regular clothes I exited out of the room to find the nurse waiting around the corner. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded as she started walking in front of me down the long corridor. My heart started racing as I became more anxious to see her. As we rounded the corner, the nurse stretched out her arm towards a door. I thanked the nurse, then walked into the doorway. I stared at her as her eyes were closed. I gulped before nocking softly on the open door. She lifted her head as she opened her eyes. I looked at her as her eyes welded with tears. She smiled brightly as I walked towards her. "Hi." She breathed softly. "Hi." I smiled as I brushed my thumb against her cheek. "How are you feeling?" I asked simply. "I'm better now." She chuckled as she brought her hand up to touch mine. "Thank you." She smiled sadly as tears started running down her cheek. "Hey, hey, hey. We're both ok, that's what matters." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. As soon as she added pressure he hissed in pain. The sound of him wincing in pain made her arms release him. "I'm sorry." As she clenched her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows. "It's fine, it's just a few stitches, but I'll be chained to a desk for 3 weeks. So, there goes the whole description of fun on the job." Making myself smirk. "Well, actually, I also have to be chained to a desk for a couple of weeks. So maybe being chained to desk won't be that depressing." As she smiled. "So, did they tell you when you could go home?" I asked rubbing my thumb over her hand. "Actually, yes. They said I could go home today, but I'm not sure when the release papers will be ready." She shrugged. "So, do you wanna talk about what happened while we were in the warehouse?" I ask cautiously. "There really isn't anything to talk about, except the fact that I've been ignoring the idea of 'us' for long enough and I'm tired of it so, what do ya say?" She asked fondly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" I laughed as I moved my lips over hers. At first, we were cautious because we were testing the waters for the first time, but after that first kiss, I knew that there would be tons to come. As I laid next to her, I snaked my arm around hers, clasping our hands together as I began rubbing my thumb across her palm. "I love you." She cautiously whispered into my shoulder as she placed her head there. "I, I love you too." I whispered as I kissed the crown of her forehead. "So, what'd ya say after we leave here, you go out to dinner with me, as our first, official date?" As I sighed happily. "I would absolutely love to go to dinner with you." She said with confidence as she raised her head towards his smiling. I slowly ran my index finger along her jaw line up to her cheek bones. "Your beautiful." I was filled with joy just looking at her. She scoffed then rolled her eyes at me. "I'm being serious." As my smile was steady. "Andy, I'm wearing a flippin hospital gown with no makeup and my hair's up." I blinked at her. "None of that stuff matters. Your beautiful no matter what you wear, no matter if you put makeup on, and defiantly not if you have your hair up or down, your just you, and that's what I love, **I love you."** I answered truthfully. "But, I do love your legs in. . ." "Oh, just shut up." She answered as she grabbed my neck and placing my lips on hers.


End file.
